kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Reaper
File:Quote1.png Can't you keep your bony parts over here? File:Quote2.png Grim Reaper (or simply Grim, or Death) is the main title character from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He is over 34 years old, his childhood took place during the Stone Age and speaks with a Jamaican accent. He is a reaper who originally came only when it was time for a living creature to face the end of its life, and he reaps it by slicing its head off. The continuity of how Grim got his reaper status and powers is unknown as many episodes state a different past story as to how he got them. Overview Grim's premise on the show began on the pilot episode where Billy and Mandy are celebrating their hamsters birthday and he teleports into their house to tell them that their hamster's time has come. Before taking the life of the hamster, Billy andMandy challenge Grim to a limbo contest and if he loses, he must become their best friend forever. Just as Grim is about to win, the hamster jumps in his eye which causes him to fall. Although they cheated to win, Mandy denies this. Now being their best friend forever, Grim must do anything that Billy or Mandy command. Whether its playing a game with Billy, or doing Mandy's chores, he cannot leave Endsville or else he'll break his contract and will be sent to the Underworld Jail. Grim also lives with Father Earl and his Mother in a cave like place down below. Appearance Trivia *Grim's voice actor is Greg Eagles in the series (who also voices Sperg), but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Neil Kaplan. *Grim always has at least $50 on his person at any given time. *The hilt on Grim's scythe disappears and appears randomly, sometimes there like a conventional scythe, sometimes not. *Grim was bullied in high school by the Boogieman, namely one event was when he was wedgied whilst reciting Shakespeare's Hamlet. **The scene for the quote, however, is incorrect. The scene is from the same play, Hamlet (specifically "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him, Horatio." from Act 5 Scene 1) whereas the quote he gives is from Act 1, Scene 1. **The quote was ironically parodied, as Grim, being a skeleton, held a human head, whereas in the actual play, a human actor holds a skull. *It could be implied that because Grim takes souls to the Underworld, this is why his favorite game is limbo. *In Schlubs, Grim comments upon how he used to charge two coins for ferrying souls across the River Styx as a reference to ancient Greek mythology *He became a grim reaper because of Boogeyman. *Despite hating Mandy and treated like a slave, he got a lot of things in common with her than Billy (although Billy tends to be nicer to Grim than Mandy). *Grim was originally supposed to be voiced by Jonathan Harris and be given a British accent, but Greg Eagles was hired instead. Also, Eagles originally intended to give Grim a Swedish accent, but his attempts sounded more Jamaican than Swedish. The writers then decided to just let Grim have a Jamaican accent instead. Gallery Category:Cartoon Network Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Leader